Kim Possible: The Big House
by dartblade
Summary: A team effort from me and Swanprincess, this is a fun story about what we think it would be like in a court house during Drakkens sentencing, we were planning on making this a one shot but didn't work so its going to be a few chapters lol Please R & R


The Big House

Dartblade: Hello, everyone this is a story made by me and my friend Swanprincess. This is a story about Dr. Drakken in court it should be a one shot but we may add more to it.

Swanprincess: The idea of the story came from me somehow our conversation got to either Kim Possible or fanfiction and I suggested the idea of Drakken's trail, and well as clichéd as it sounds the rest is history. This story is both my first Kim Possible fanfic and first team effort fic.

We would also like to thank Potterprincess101 for helping us out.

Please read and review and we hope you enjoy!

--------------------------

On July 5th, 2005 at the Middleton-Court house, Dr. Drakken sat before the judge and the jury.

Beside him sat his lawyers, Cassandra Hope and Daniel Burstyn. Frankly he didn't know why he had lawyers he knew he would get sent to jail heck everyone knew but it was required by the courts so he had them. On the other side sat Jim Smith and Katie Jones his prosecutors and for some reason they were always his prosecutors.

"Drew Theodore P. Lipsky. You are charged with the following charges." The judge said while standing.

"First on June 7th, 2002 you stole a toy factory."

"Second on June 14th, 2002 you stole a prototype micro-tic from Professor Acari.'

"Third on June 28th, 2002 you melted the largest cheese wheel in the world in West-Conson."

"Fourth on July 19th, 2002 you stole a secret military weapon, which I can't reveal to this court."

"Fifth on August 2nd, 2002 you kidnapped three scientists."

"Sixth on October 31st, 2002 you threatened the Middleton Halloween House."

"Seventh on November 15th, 2002 you were charged with illegal cloning."

"Eighth on December 13th, 2002 you stole top secret mind control chips from a military base."

"Ninth on April 25th, 2003 you stole a batch of muscle enhancing rings from Henchco and also were second in a group to steal the Pandimentional Vortex Inducer but were beaten to the scene by a Professor Dementor…"

"Hey! It wasn't my fault he got there first I had a bad and lazy group of henchmen." Drakken burst out.

"Rrrrright, ok next on July 18th, 2003 you kidnapped Ronald Stoppable from a press conference.

"Eleventh on August 15th, 2003 you kidnapped Dr. Freedman from his home."

"Twelfth on August 29th, 2003 you stole a weather machine and attempted to take over Canada."

"Thirteenth on November 14th, 2003 you attacked area 51 with a giant poodle."

"Fourteenth on January 2nd, 2004 you used our own Kim Possible to steal from one Professor Dementor."

"Fifteenth on March 12th, 2004 you attacked Middleton with I giant monster destroy a good amount of the food industries."

"Sixteenth on April 23rd, 2004 you kidnapped Dr. Rolanda Wang."

"Seventeenth on April 30th, 2004 you stole a project from a lab called Ray X."

"Eighteenth on the second Sunday of May, or Mothers Day you attacked a high speed train to steal an unknown substance."

"Nineteenth on June 4th, 2004 you again kidnapped Ronald Stoppable, at the same time stealing nearly ninety-nine million dollars from him."

"Twentieth on September 25th, 2004 you stole a wheelchair from a Felix Renton."

"Twenty-one on March 25th, 2005 you incapacitated some of the most brilliant minds on the planet."

"Twenty-two on April 1st, 2005 you again stole the Pandimentional Vortex Inducer."

"Twenty-third on May 25th, 2005 you tried to sell your shampoo by brainwashing the judge of the show."

"And finally June 17th, 2005 you stole a toy design from Mr. Nakasumi while trying to kidnap him. June 20th you kidnapped Dr. Possible in his lab, at an unknown time you forcibly took control of the Bueno Nacho Corporation and finally June 25 you attacked the world with billions of robotic toys."

The judge wiped his brow, "Well Mr. Lipsky you really seem to have a record of sorts. Anyways even thought this seems stupid but how do you plead?" he said sarcastically.

"Not guilty." Drakken says with a grin.

Someone in the jury stood and blurted out, "How in the world can you plead not guilty? You try to take over the world countless times, stole from some high security areas, kidnapped important people and attack the world with little robot devils. Please I mean come on does anyone else get this?" everyone looked at him with deep thought.

"Ya that's a good point, why are we even here KP?" Ron asked with a confused look.

"We're here because we need to be witnesses to all of this, that's why Ron." Kim said while rolling her eyes.

"O…ok I get it." Ron said with a grin getting a sigh from Kim.

"Anyways back to order please. Ok now we will go through all of these offenses and the jury will decide your fate even thought it's some what pointless."

"Ok first of the chart the theft of a toy factory in Japan. Will the prosecution call its first witness?"

"Your honor our first witness is Mr. Nakasumi." Jim answered while standing.

From the crowd Mr. Nakasumi stood up and walked towards the stand. The officer standing by the stopped stand him holding up the Bible. Nakasumi put his hand on it and the officer said. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

"Yes." After that he took a seat at the stand waiting for the first questions.

Jim came up to him with a paper in hand. He clears his throat and asked, "Mr. Nakasumi, on said date June 7th, 2002 you were told that your toy factory was taken over by Mr. Lipsky…"

"Hey it's Dr. Drakken!" Drakken blurted from his seat.

"Right, right ok, anyways Dr. Drakken took control of your factory and then you called Miss. Possible correct?" Jim said impatiently.

"That is correct." He said calmly.

"What happened once Miss. Possible arrived?" Jim asked

"Well once Miss. Possible arrived we told Miss. Possible the situation and she was off into the factory. Awhile later we saw a large helicopter break through the roof and when it came up we saw it carrying the factory." He cleared his throat, "Then when we came in Miss. Possible told us what happened and that she was sorry she let them get away but at least our workers were safe, human life is more important then toys." Mr. Nakasumi sat back in his chair clearly finished with what he was going to say.

"Alright then that's pretty much what people heard on the news so we are pretty much done here your honor, the prosecution rests." Jim said going back to his seat.

The judge said, "Does the defense have anything to say in their defense, even though I don't think it would matter."

Daniel sighed. "Might as well give it a shot." He stood up and came towards Mr. Nakasumi. "Mr. Nakasumi just for the sake of everyone being here today and the sake of making it look like a court we have video tapes on the actual theft." he asked dryly knowing it didn't matter.

Everyone watch the tapes of Drakken ranting away and henchmen running around. Then in the background, they saw Kim and Ron enter through the roof. They saw everything that happened inside to when Kim rescued the two workers until Drakken was carried away with the factory.

"Ok what was the point of that?" one of the jury members asked confused at why they would show a tape that proves Drakken stold it.

"Eh…I don't know it seamed like a good idea at the time." Daniel said shrugging his shoulders.

At his table Drakken mumbled, "Just throw me in jail now."

"Anyways you may step down Mr. Nakasumi." Daniel said.

Mr. Nakasumi nodded and went back to his seat.

Jim stood up again saying, "Anyways your honor that proves the first offense that Dr. Drakken did steal the factory." He sat back down after finishing his statement.

"Alright then let' move on to the next offense please." The judge said putting his head down shaking it.

Katie stood up "The prosecution would like to call Professor Acari to the stand,"

Professor Acari walked to the stand the bailiff handed him the Bible as he took the oath and sat down.

"Now Professor can you please tell the jury exactly what happened on the night in question?" Katie asked.

"Well first of all I called Ms. Possible after someone had stolen my schematics for the nano-tic and when we found that out she went after Mr. Drakken…"

"DOCTOR! DOCTOR DRAKKEN! DOES NO ONE UNDERSTAND?" Drakken complained.

"Go on Professor." Katie replied.

"Anyways that's all I know personally. I'm sure everyone heard the news reports about Mr… I mean Dr. Drakken coming to Middleton looking for Ms. Possible and that's all." Professor Acari said shrugging his shoulders.

Katie sat down and Cassandra went towards the stand.

"Well we don't really have anything to ask but we do have this tape to show." Cassandra said while rubbing the back of her neck with one hand and the other with the tape. She placed the tape into the VCR and the picture showed a women in green and black, clearly Shego. She jumped into the room and took out the camera.

"You sure you paid the lawyers Dr. D?" Shego asked sitting behind him while in special cuffs and police officers sitting around her.

"Of course I did Shego! That would be idiotic." Drakken complained.

"Next offense please." the judge said broadly.

Jim stood up and said, "We would like to call up Miss. Carter." (AKA the lady running the tour train, not her real name)

A somewhat large woman in a purple suit and blond hair stood and went to the stand while swearing on the bible.

She sat down and Jim asked, "Miss Carter can you please tell us in your own words what happened that day?"

"Well it was l'ke any other day ya p'eple come and goe and all of e sudden a cennon popped out of the sealing and everyone ran. I went into the inside and all of e sudden e leaser started melting the cheese wheel and Dr. Drakken there melted it." She said angerly pointing at him.

"HEY! That was not me, Kim Possible's buffoonish side kick did it!" he yelled pointing in Ron's direction.

People turned and looked at Ron.

"HEY, HEY! Don't look at me I was stopping the bad guy and Kim said to be creative." Ron replied hesitantly.

"ORDER!" the judge slammed his gravel Jim pulled at his tie, "Ehem… is that all you have to say Miss Carter?" she nodded and he sat back down.

Daniel said, "We don't have any questions for Miss. Carter but we would like to call up Mr. Stoppable."

Ron slapped his hand on his fore head, "Ah man!" he stood and went up to the stand asking to swear on the Tora instead of the Bible and then sat down.

Daniel came up and asked, "Mr. Stoppable please tell the court what you did that day."

"Well we where at Bueno Nacho and me and KP were having a fight about how I was manager and…" he stopped talking when he got a glare from Kim. "Heh heh heh, anyways she got called off for something down in Wisconsin and later Wade calls me saying Kim needs my help and I'm off. When I get there, I go on the tour for the cheese wheel think that it was a cheese-covered building. Anyways I go inside and see Drakken and Kim and I sneak up to get her out but I sort of got caught and we were both stuck. We got free and Kim went after Shego while I went to destroy the lava cannon thingy." He rubbed at the back of his neck and continued, "And then I turned on the laser drill and started fiddling with it and well accidents happened." He said sheepishly shrugging his shoulders.

"HA right there that's proves I at least didn't melt the cheese thing." Drakken said pointing at Ron.

"HEY! Isn't Drakken the one on trial?" Ron complained.

"Well technically he is…but since we are going threw this he does have a point." Katie answered.

"She's right Mr. Stoppable technically you were the one who melted the cheese wheel." Daniel said.

"Uh Kim…" Ron stammered looking to his friend.

"Well…um…" she sighed, "Well they have a point Ron." She shrugged her shoulders as she said this.

"O c'mon KP it wasn't my fault! After all you did say get creative." Ron complained.

"Ok, ok, ugh…" Kim stood up and went to the stand beside Ron, "Your honor it's true that I told Ron to do that so I accept full responsibility for the crime."

Everyone gasped in surprise except Drakken, "YES! Finally things are looking up for me!" he said joyful

"Hey KP don't have to take all the blame, your honor what ever you give Kim might as well give it to me too because it was my fault." Ron said putting an arm around Kim's shoulder.

Everyone gasped again while Drakken yelled, "BOOYAH! And he's going up!"

"Order please!" the judge hit his gravel.

Everyone went silent.

"Ehmm…in-light of this new information the third offense will be removed and there will be a trial afterwards to sort this out." He scratched his throat and said, "Now I think we will have a recess till tomorrow morning same time alright everyone?" everyone nodded and everyone left the courtroom in around ten minutes.

------------------------------

Swanprincess: Well that certainly was a fun chapter to write; well I hope that each of you enjoyed reading this. Since it's World Cup time: Forca Portugal! Okay well you know the drill read and review.

Dartblade: Lol you said it Swan that was fun but some what hard but ya it was fun hope you all enjoyed it please read and review!

Next chapter will be up ASAP lol we have no idea when it will be up o well


End file.
